La historia de una leyenda
by Lizz Jiao
Summary: Talon cuenta a su pequeño nieto la historia de un héroe de leyenda
Hubo una vez un heroico joven llamado Link. Era tan valiente que se enfrentaba a todo peligro sin dudar. Su nombre fue conocido por todas las razas del mundo. No había joven que no envidiase su suerte. Sí, Link era muy afortunado para ser un guerrero curtido en batallas. Poseía un poder envidiable, un valor incalculable, y a parte de todo eso, era bien parecido, lo que en parte le ayudaba a lograr sus metas, ya que era difícil que alguien se negara a prestarle ayuda o lo que necesitara.

Pero no todo era color de rosa. Así como tenía fortuna tenía desdichas. Cada vez ganaba más enemigos, y a todo lugar a donde iba tenía que enfrentar siempre muchos peligros, ya que conforme se aventuraba a nuevos lugares se encontraba con enemigos más numerosos y fuertes. Eso no lo sabían quienes aclamaban su nombre. Esa es la desventaja de ser un héroe, nadie conoce cuánto sufres, las carencias por las que pasas. No toman en cuenta que los guerreros de renombre también se enferman, sufren hambre y frío, pasan noches en vela, asediados constantemente por enemigos o problemas que resolver que no solo desgastan el cuerpo, sino la mente, la frustración de no saber cómo resolver un laberinto, cómo abrir puertas cerradas con llave, o alcanzar lugares difíciles, que otros descartarían por inaccesibles.

Link era valiente. ¿Qué implicaba eso? Ser temerario. Quizás eso era lo que en realidad admiraban tanto de él, su empeño en hacer algo que nadie más se atrevería. Pero él lo hacía porque no veía el camino, sino el destino, tenía una gran visión para darse cuenta de que aunque el camino fuera largo y tortuoso, al resolver todo alcanzaría tesoros útiles, poderosos, maravillosos. Cuando niño lo pensaba así, y en el transcurso de su vida lo había comprobado. Los tesoros más asombrosos del mundo son los más resguardados, caros difíciles de conseguir. A veces valen la pena, a veces no. En más de una ocasión arriesgó su vida para obtener una botella vacía, algo de dinero, un arma igual a la que ya tenía, o enemigos muy fuertes. Sin embargo él seguía adelante. ¿Por qué? Por su insaciable sed de aventura.

Quizás lo habrás imaginado como una persona sobresalientemente extrovertida y activa. Lamento decirte que no. Link era muy tímido, tanto que en casi 20 años solo una vez habló, y todavía no se ha logrado comprobar que eso haya sucedido. Tampoco era particularmente trabajador y activo. Quienes lo conocieron en persona atestiguaron haber notado que bostezaba con frecuencia. Incluso una joven que se dice fue una gran amiga suya en la infancia, cuenta que era normal ir a su casa al mediodía y encontrarlo durmiendo. Puede ser que todo esto no sea cierto, pero considera esto, ¿no te parece raro que se digan cosas así de un héroe tan aclamado mundialmente por décadas? Pero tampoco creas que esto hacía que él se tardara en resolver sus problemas o ayudar a la gente. Podía ser flojo y tímido en su vida personal, pero cuando se trataba de ayudar a otros él acudía con rapidez y actuaba con presteza, utilizando toda su capacidad y poder.

Poder que deseaba su más acérrimo villano: Ganondorf. Un poder dorado único, ilimitado: la Trifuerza del Valor. Las leyendas más antiguas dicen que con dicho poder es posible hacer lo que sea. Y así era. Con dicho poder fue que Link se enfrentó a todo peligro y villano que encontró en su camino. Ganondorf la deseaba, y asediaba constantemente a Link por causa de ella. Las batallas en las que ambos se enfrentaron fueron de magnitudes épicas, contadas a manera de cuentos fantásticos de padres a hijos. Dicho villano fue tan reconocido como el héroe, a diferencia de que fue terriblemente temido. En donde quiera que pasaba quedaba destrucción, por eso todos huían de su presencia. En una ocasión no se supo de Link por siete años. Ese periodo fue de gran oscuridad para todo el mundo. Ganondorf aprovechó dichas circunstancias para asediar a todas las razas, destruir amplios territorios, derribar palacios y hasta secar el lago más grande del mundo: el lago Hylia. Pero Link regresó, y aunque fue difícil que el mundo se recuperara de tan grande destrucción, se logró, y Ganondorf fue apresado y enjuiciado. Todo esto fue posible, a pesar de que él tenía la Trifuerza del Poder.

La Trifuerza era una piedra de poder de inestimable valor que poseía tres piezas, de ahí su nombre. El tercer fragmento lo poseía la denominada "Princesa del destino", líder de los 7 Sabios, que velaban por el bienestar del mundo. Estaba constituido por representantes de todas las razas, y ayudaban a Link en sus jornadas, aunque él por muchos años no supo que existía esa organización, ni se percató de lo que hicieron a su favor. No obstante, cuando lo supo los protegió y siguió sus órdenes, aunque no se inscribió a ellos como un sabio más.

La princesa también fue asediada por Ganondorf, por eso Link la protegía especialmente. Muchos los relacionaron románticamente por dicha cercanía, pero en realidad nunca existió dicha relación. Ambos eran portadores de fragmentos de la Trifuerza, sus destinos nunca pudieron unirse de esa manera. Ella era una princesa, vinculada a su reino; él, un guerrero andante, que se enfrentaba a peligrosos desafíos constantemente.

A pesar de eso él nunca estuvo solo. En todos los pueblos a los que iba hacía amigos con quienes podía contar, y en su andar fue acompañado por hadas e incluso por una princesa de un mundo diferente al nuestro.

—Qué suerte tuvo, abuelo.

—Recuerda esto, mi niño, eso no lo privó del trabajo duro y el sufrimiento de la vida. Nadie escapa de eso, ni siquiera los héroes.

— ¿Y dónde se encuentra él ahora?

—Trabaja en un maravilloso rancho.

— ¡No te creo!

— ¿Por qué no? Hasta los héroes tienen derecho a descansar de sus andanzas de vez en cuando.

— ¿Crees que algún día podré conocerlo?

—Estoy seguro de que sí, mi niño.

—Es genial que papá se llame igual que él, ¿no crees?

—Así es.

Concluyó el abuelo con una sonrisa, que el niño correspondió antes de cerrar sus ojos. El anciano se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado a su lado, apagó la vela que alumbraba la habitación, y salió cerrando la puerta procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

FIN

* * *

 **Hola! Espero te haya gustado esta pequeña historia. Si te gustó, o si no, deja un comentario, vamos jeje por fa jeje. Por cierto, el artista del dibujo de la portada se llama "aquanut" en deviantart. Hace dibujos de zelda realmente maravillosos, te lo recomiendo.**


End file.
